Sandsurfing Buddies
by Esprix
Summary: Finn teaches Junko how to sandsurf, and after a funfilled day they discover just how deep their friendship runs.


**Title:** "Sandsurfing Buddies"  
**Pairing:** Finn/Junko  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish

"Dude! This'll be _awesome!_"

Finn was jazzed. After several run-ins with Talons, the crew of the Condor had finally found a quiet spot and a few days to enjoy it, and Finn was determined to make the most of it. Of course, he couldn't enjoy it without his best bud, Junko.

"What is it we're gonna do again, Finn?" he asked.

"Simple," said Finn, slinging a pack over his shoulder. "I'm gonna teach you how to sandsurf!"

"Oh," said Junko, and he paused. "What's that?"

Finn pulled open a storage container in the landing bay as the two friends mounted their skimmers and pulled out two long blue boards. "You'll see," he said, with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

* * *

It had taken a couple of tries, but in time Junko had taken to sandsurfing like he took to most things - with joy. The concept was like airsurfing, only small jets on the bottom of the board propelled you - just barely - over the sand of the Terra they had landed on. There was enough give in the gravity of the board so you could crash through dunes like water, so the two took great delight in trying to get the other to crash, or at least get sand in their mouth. Pretty soon the pair was whooping and hollering all over the place.

At times Junko looked over at his friend Finn and felt a rush of warmth. He couldn't quite articulate the feeling, but he knew that around Finn he never felt ashamed of being a dorky, sensitive Wallop - he really felt he could be himself. Finn, too, felt the same kinship with Junko; no matter how many times he screwed up (which was a lot, though he'd never admit it), he knew Junko would never abandon him.

Finally the sun went down far enough so they couldn't see enough to keep going. They both crashed one last time into a low dune and fell into the sand laughing.

"That's it - I'm beat," said Finn, breathing heavily. "I don't think I'd make it back to the ship." He touched a finger to his wrist radio. "Stork, you there?"

Piper's voice came through the small speaker. "Uh, Stork's... _busy_ right now. What's up?"

"Well, we've tamed this wild Terra and have claimed it for our own, so we're going to spend the night here regaling ourselves with tales of our daring escapades."

"Riiiight," Piper replied sarcastically. "We'll call you if we need you."

"OK, buddy - let's set up camp." Junko, happy to spend more time alone with Finn, jumped up and went to grab his pack.

* * *

After the tent was set up, the fire started, and dinner cooked and eaten, Junko and Finn had changed into lighter sleeping wear and were sitting next to each other, leaning up against a rock as a backrest, thoroughly stuffed from their meal. Both were in that twilight between awake and starting to fall asleep. They had played together, eaten together, and were telling grand stories (mostly true) about their adventures against the Cyclonians.

"Finn?" Junko asked, eyelids heavy.

"Yes, my friend?" Finn replied sleepily.

"I like you," said Junko, and his head promptly fell squarely into Finn's lap.

Finn was suddenly very, very awake.

Junko, on the other hand, was very asleep, the side of his face resting on Finn's thigh, and he began snoring, softly at first, but eventually gaining to his normal volume.

At first, Finn was rather jolted by the sudden physical contact. For everything that he and Junko had done together, they'd never done more than hug, but as Finn looked at his friend's face in the firelight, he realized that everything was just as it should be. He _felt_ it was as it should be, and he suddenly felt, in the middle of this sandy Terra, that he just might have found someplace where he belonged.

Besides, he thought, he finally had the opportunity to do something he'd always wanted to do, but was too embarassed to ask.

It was the horn.

He'd always thought it added something to Junko that made him unique and handsome. Sure, all Wallops had one, but there was something about Junko's that made him... _special._ And now, with Junko asleep in his lap, he finally got the nerve. He slowly brought his hand up, being careful not to brush against Junko's skin and wake him up, reached across his sleeping friend's face, and... touched it.

It was softer than he'd thought it would be. It had a soft fur on it, like peach fuzz. He stroked it lightly up one side and down the other, lost in the fuzzy feeling of both his friend and his gut.

Junko stirred, and Finn's finger froze. Junko slowly opened his eyes, somewhat crosseyed, and blinked as he focussed on what woke him up. Then his eyes widened somewhat, then softened.

Then Junko stuck his tongue out and slowly licked Finn's finger.

A shudder went through Finn. "Uh, dude, I didn't mean..." he began.

"It's ok," said Junko sleepily, and he shifted his body so he could turn his face directly up at Finn's. "But, uh, a Wallop's horn is kind of... well, it's his... it, um..." Junko bit his lip, blushed a little, then smiled lopsidedly at Finn. "You know."

Finn was somewhat surprised at this news, and then equally surprised that his finger had never left the tip of Junko's horn. Then, as he mulled it over, he decided it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"So," he said, an impish grin spreading across his face, "What do we do now?"

"Well maybe it's just us Wallops, but we do this kind of stuff all the time. Don't you?"

"Heh, no, not really," said Finn. "I mean, you know, I'm completely irresistible and all, but..." His voice trailed off. "OK, well, I guess _some_ people can resist me from time to time."

Finn looked back down at Junko and smiled again, and Junko felt that same warm feeling again. He reached up and touched Finn's cheek with the back of his massive paw.

"Not me."

In seconds the two had ripped off their clothes and were rolling around in the sand, grasping and kissing and touching. It was a little awkward for Finn at first - he thought Junko might actually eat his face clean off - but soon he was enjoying the way their tongues played with each other, intertwining like the rest of their bodies were.

There was another, more urgent need pressing between them, and Finn inwardly marvelled at the size of it. Similarly, Junko was impressed, always thinking of Finn as "a little guy." It wasn't long before both were squirming and bucking their hips in unison, feeling as if they were finally becoming a single being, grunting and sweating in the night air with no thought but the other, no feeling but the feeling between them.

Finally, Wallop and Sky Knight reached the point of no return. In that moment they melded together like they'd always dreamed, both wanting and feeling each other like they knew it had always been meant to be. They had finally rightfully consummated the bond between them.

* * *

After floating down as their passion subsided, the two lay together under a blanket, Finn tucked comfortably in the curve of Junko's massive body. As Finn drifted off to sleep, Junko whispered into his ear.

"I like you."

Finn fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
